


[ aymd ] 花火

by kashiwagi_lotus



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashiwagi_lotus/pseuds/kashiwagi_lotus
Summary: “两个身负黑暗的年轻人，想在死前做一件惊天动地的事情，后来他们决定，去炸东京塔。”





	[ aymd ] 花火

（一）

这个房间里没有时间，只有昼夜。

绫野被日光晒醒的时候，晨勃还没有完全褪掉。  
冬日里少有阳光。透过靠近屋顶的小窗照进来，打在他的脸上，只剩下巴掌大的光斑。这是间四叠半大小的房间，屋内的物件都藏在阴影里。榻榻米上堆着昨天喝光了的啤酒罐，横七竖八地歪斜着，还有空了的盛关东煮的泡沫碗。  
绫野不长不短的人生里似乎少有这样宁静的时刻，尽管已经住进山田这件屋子两个月有余，这种日常感依然让他有些恍惚。他睁着眼睛放空了一会，灰尘在空气里盘旋，支起身的时候，山田正枕着他的胸口睡着。  
山田的睡眠一贯很浅，抬身的轻微动作显然是打扰到了他，也许是难得地做了个美梦的缘故，毛茸茸的脑袋只是嘟囔着，转了个身压住了他的小腹，还很自然地像八抓鱼一样抱住他的大腿。  
熟睡的山田安静而无害，猫似地习惯把自己蜷缩起来。也有着像猫一样旺盛的体毛，不怎么打理的胡须恣意生长，盖住了他属于男性的轮廓，反而平添了几分如若少女的可爱。嘴也是猫一般的小嘴，藏在茂密又拉碴的胡子间，此时还在含糊不清地说着梦话。  
绫野难得见到山田比自己迟起的光景，此时只觉得鬓发间那粒耳珠有些诱人，俯下身去衔那人耳垂上一点的软肉，触及有些许凉意，如舌尖触碰晨露。他用手去把对方蜷起来的身体展开，又重新亲上去，舌尖在锁骨上游移，舔咬着，在皮肤上盖出红痕，再往下是同样茂密的胸毛，被唾液浸湿了闪着点点水光。绫野的下身燃烧起来，未褪的晨勃此刻又重新挺立。  
山田被他弄醒，嘴里含糊不清地抱怨着，却半眯着眼睛去够绫野的唇，本能地向他索吻。  
说是接吻，不如说更像是兽类的相互舔舐。还没有睡醒的山田，本能的状态下牙齿跟牙齿磕在一起，还企图用舌头撬开绫野的牙，毫无章法地冲着里面搅和。绫野抓着他的手伸进自己的裤裆里套弄——完全是男人的手，指间有薄茧，还有经常咬指甲导致不平整的边缘和倒刺。可这不够，完全不够。  
绫野放开了他的猫嘴站起身来，山田的脑袋堪堪能够着他两腿之间的位置。  
内裤褪下，绫野早已肿胀得紫青的性器弹到了山田脸上。

“啪——”的一声。绫野仅剩的理智也应声断掉了。  
比起穿着衣服在小屋中猥亵同伴的自己，绫野觉得自己此刻可能更像是野兽，他掰开山田的嘴把自己放进去，还没完全清醒的人乖的不行，猫舌灵巧地舔弄起了柱身。绫野的角度刚好能自上而下看着山田，面部因为缺氧微微泛起潮红，眼睛里闪着水光，明明是个无恶不作的街头混混，却有着与身份完全不相称的极为好看的脸。这张脸，混着汗液酒气和烟草的味道，甜美得如同恶魔的果实。而这张脸的主人此刻正讨好地吞吐着自己的性器，这实在画面太过于冲击了，绫野发了狂似的抓着山田微卷的长发，把自己往更深的地方送，喉咙显然没有做足准备接纳他的巨物，山田被逼出了生理性的泪水，眼眶都是红的，却毫不抗拒他在自己嘴里驰骋。  
他们在以这种诡异的姿势结合着——绫野被这种无可名状的兴奋感点燃，柱体撞进了深喉，大剌剌地抽插了几十下，然后射了山田一嘴。他含着他的东西，泪水混和着精液顺着嘴角流下来，山田整个人看起来乱糟糟的，头发也乱糟糟的。  
这时山田才终于清醒过来，他有些恼了，呸呸呸地把嘴里面的东西吐掉，又用手把在自己脸上横流的液体囫囵地抹了。支棱起身体想走，跪了老半天的双腿根本站立不稳，被绫野一把捞回来。借着惯性山田把绫野顺势压在榻榻米上，他向绫野亲上去，有些气急败坏地啃咬，牙齿抵着舌头蹭出血来，他口腔里残留的不知道是混合了汗液还是泪水的膻腥顺着开合的嘴又流了回去。是他的小兽，此时也失去了理智，跟自己一样。  
想到这点绫野有些兴奋，更何况山田那没有外界刺激就自觉挺了起来的器官，此刻正诚实地抵着自己的小腹。他脸上却挂着餮足的笑意，好看的凤眼都眯了起来，用脚趾勾着对方的内裤边扯了下来——山田还在报复似的啃咬自己胸上那两点。他的脸上满是疏于打理的络腮胡，扎的胸口刺刺痒痒的，绫野的心也刺刺痒痒的。  
摸出放在墙角的凡士林，挖了一大块出来，绫野不再忍耐，掰开山田的屁股就把自己的食指送进去。  
山田一向对扩张的过程很没有耐心，身体从第一根手指进入就很不配合地扭动，绫野逼急了把自己的腿压在山田腿上固定住。小穴对绫野的手指无论是深入还是扩张都很好的接纳了，仔细展开肠壁的褶皱，指甲刮到内壁的时候有细微的呻吟从山田的喉间溢出。  
绫野的声音在心底叫嚣，想贯穿他，想占有他，想与他合二为一。他草草地扩张好了，有些粗鲁地把他翻了个身，绫野的器官不知何时又重新挺立，端头此刻正往外渗着液体。他在穴口蹭了几下，就毫不留情地肏了进去，径直地贯穿了他。山田没有掩饰的呻吟就这样从喉咙里泄出声来。  
两人的身体正以动物交配的姿势连结着，绫野保持着这个姿势去帮山田纾解，干净的一根在他手里翻飞，他的手很灵巧，不一会儿对方的腰就软了。绫野这才开始大开大合地抽插起来，山田不管痛极了还是爽极了嘴上都骂骂咧咧的，尾音却染着情欲，绫野听来似有种强奸的快感，不由得加快了腹肌的耸动，这具身体无论用了多少次也毫不生厌，肠肉绞着分身引往他更深的地方开拓，绫野把整根拨出来，又风驰电掣地重新撞进去，把榻榻米上趴跪着的那人都顶得往前挪了几分。  
山田明明爽的脚趾头都蜷了起来，嘴上却不依不饶地骂得更加不堪。绫野比他高出快一个头，足够他把对方的脑袋掰过来跟自己接吻，绫野的唇瓣把不断吐着脏话的猫嘴堵上，只剩下细碎的呻吟散落在口腔里。分明沉浮在欲海里，微卷的长发吸满了汗液耷拉在脸上，嘴里还在骂着，山田眼睛却是紧闭，像是生怕有什么东西被人窥去了。

这时候阳光更盛，忽明忽暗的光斑在室内游移。  
山田原本就是个畏光的人，小屋里一年四季都透不进什么光亮，仿佛两人只能滋生于黑夜。  
此时山田被顶的快要跪不住了还要去拉窗帘，绫野把嫌恶的伸向窗帘的手拉回来，就着连接的位置他把山田翻了个面，帮他用身体挡着阳光。绫野这时蓦地撞进一双大眼里，那双眼睛迷离的，瑟缩着透出依赖的意味，藏在里面的确实是只小兽，茶色的瞳仁里倒映着绫野的脸。  
这只小兽只存在了一秒便消失了。山田把脸别了过去。  
冬日大汗淋漓的午后，自己还在山田的身体里。可是他分明觉得山田下一秒也要消失了。  
绫野死死地抱着他，把他的双腿搭在肩头，指节插进发间，舌头搅进口腔。山田整个人挂在绫野身上，被男人狂风暴雨往更深处肏去，叫得喑哑的嗓子只能发出猫一样的呜咽。  
斗室里洒进的光柱里尘埃飞舞，两人不停变换着体位躲避光线，他们在阴影里拥吻，仿佛与世隔绝。

这个房间里没有时间，只有昼夜。  
夜幕降临的时候他们穿上衣服，野兽披上人皮混进人群。他们开始了新一天的“工作”。

 

続く


End file.
